Confessions
by animemaniac202
Summary: I love Kakuzu and everything he deos, it's just that... I felt like I've known him my whole life.Hidan's confessions of Kakuzu. AU Kakuhida.


i heard this song and had to make it into a song fic! this song is soooooooo amazing! it practically screams me! XD hope you like it!

Song: Gotta Be Somebody

Pairing:KakuzuxHidan

Disclaimer: Dun own nothin!

___________________________________________

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of, but dreams just aren't enough  
so I'll be waiting for the real thing,I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when were meeting  
We'll play out like a scene, straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when I find the one that I spend forever with_

There's only been one fucker in my life that's loved me. Only one that would be mine. Only one that I could be his. I used to dream of what I thought my perfect fucker was. I never would have expected it to be him. Him of all people, I loved him more than anyone else and I will never love anyone like I've loved him. Nobody could possibly love me like he did either.

When we first kissed, I had no clue what to do. He led and I basically followed him. That first time we kissed, I knew it in my heart that we would be together for eternity. After we finished, he told me I sucked. I hit him. Now, I just laugh about it. We used to laugh about it.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own.  
Everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

I was originally a foster kid. There was nobody there for me when I was depressed, when I felt like dieing, or when I was happy. When I finnaly got a foster parent, they didn't really care for me that much. They only wanted to use me. I felt so hurt, I was probably so vulnerable. Then I met him. Kakuzu. He was the only one who understood my pain. He felt the same pain as I did. He understood my pain and stood by my side. We were for surely in love.

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels to right  
It's just like dejavu me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Could this be the end  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with_

It felt like, I knew him before. But I had never met him before. We were so alike and yet we were so different. I remember the first date we ever had. It felt like some TV show. It was funny actually. He took me to this retarted make-out point. I mean, it wasn't like I wasn't up for makin' out, it's just that it felt so weird. In a way. It was our first time being alone, I mean, we lived with Deidara and Sasori for Pete's sake! You can't get a moment of alone time or peace and quiet for that matter.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own.  
Everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

He kissed me so long and so hard that night. It was probably one of the best make-out sessions I've ever had with him. I loved him truely but I'd nevr let anyone else hear. He was my angel from above. He was my destiny and my solemate or whatever the fuck you call them. I was with him and that was all I cared about.

Just being with him actually made me feel quite content. I felt at peace. I felt like I didn't have to defend myself at all. The only time I'd ever curse at him was when I got super mad at him, or when we were fucking. XD

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own.  
Everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

I always put up a tough front. Kakuzu did too. It wasn't until three years after we had gotten serious for him to truely open up to me. He loved me a lot. A _lot_. I was really happy to hear him say it too. I loved it when he said it. I loved when he would hold me tight at night and just whisper those threee words in my ear. Sometimes that would be the only way to get myself to sleep. Knowing that he loved me and that he would never leave me alone.

_You cant give up (when your lookin' for)  
a diamond in the rough (because you'll never know)  
when it shows up (make sure your holdin' on)  
'cause it could be the one the one your waiting on_

What we did in bed, or even in our room, was no one elses business. We fucked in there, we talked our hearts out. We even cried our hearts out on each others shoulders. (i know i'm writing it, but i honestly can't imagine Kakuzu crying. 0.0) Kakuzu was probably the most distant person you would meet. He didn't like to talk about feelings or mushy junk. But when we were alone... he was... a little...

different

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me_

I still loved him even though he acted different. I mean, I made a promise to him when we got married. I said I would always be by his side. As long as he never fucking left. He was my 'Kuzu and he would always be mine. I will always be his too.

Even though he has died, I still feel him around me. Like he's watching me from above. I wanted to die at first, but then I thought,"Kakuzu wouldn't like that. He'd want me to stay alive so that I could live my life and accomplish something. But honestly, I could never accomplish anything without him by my side. He was mine to love. I miss him so much. I wish he could be here...

Or me be with him.

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

I'm writing this note to inform anyone who fucking cares, that I commited suicide from fuckin' depression. I lve my 'Kuzu Knowing that he was dead killed me. It killed me to think that some fuker up in heaven could be flirting with MY Kakuzu. I didn't want him to feel alone. Or maybe I was being selfish and only thinking of me. He's gonna' hate me for this, but, I know he'll still take care of me. And love me.

"'Ku... 'Kuzu?" I said, trying to see my lover.

"Hidan, you idiot." He said back. _'The sweet sound of his voice. It's soothing.' _

"Hidan wake up. Your having another nightmare." He yelled, shaking me violently.

"You mean, we're not dead?" I asked.

"No, Hidan." he repplied.

I layed my head on his shoulder. I nuzzled my head to his chest. I could hear his heart beating. I loved it.

"'Kuzu, I love you." I said

"I love you too Hidan."

_______________________________________________________

gotta love that song!!!! hope you all enjoyed! cause i enjoyed writing it! please R&R!!!


End file.
